God Hand
by Aries Uchiha-Senju
Summary: Yah beginilah dunia sekarang, dimana manusia harus tinggal di dalam kota besar yang dipagari oleh tembok raksasa. mau bagaimana lagi, jika keluar dari tembok maka kalian akan dimakan oleh monster yang tinggal disana. Meskipun tinggal didalam tembok belum tentu aman karena masih ada monster yang bisa terbang dan menyemburkan api,


'Great war' yang pernah terjadi antar ras manusia, ras peri, ras kurcaci , ras zoan (mereka seperti manusia namun dapat berubah menjadi binatang), ras raksasa, dan ras penyihir. Namun manusia mengalami kekalahan paling parah karena tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti bangsa lain hanya mengandalkan senjata mereka keadan manusia semakin terpuruk dengan muncul monster-monster entah dari mana mulai menyerang manusia dan ras-ras lainnya. Namun pada saat itu muncul seorang manusia dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa bernama rikodou sennin orang pertama yang menggunakan chakra kemudian mengajarkannya kepada manusia lain. Konon kekuatan rikodou sennin hampir setara dengan para dewa dan ada pula yang berka bahwa di adalah salah satu dari dewa.

Saking kuatnya ia dapat mengendilakan sembilan monster terkuat yang pernah ada. Sehingga manusia bersama dengan rikodou sennin hampir memenangi pertempuran itu sehingga banyak manusia berubah menjadi serakah. Akhirnya rikodou sennin memutuskan untuk melaksanakan genjatan senjata dengan ras lain. Hal itu diterima baik oleh ras lain, dan akhirnya melakukan pertemuan dengan pemimpin ras lain. Pada saat itu pertemuan yang pada waktu itu berlangsung di wilayah tak bertuan atau wilayah netral diserang oleh para monstersehingga mengakibatkan beberapa pemimimpin ras menhghilang atau meninggal termasuk sang rikodou sennin. Namun hal tersebut tidak merusak perdamaian yang telah tercipta.

Namun para monster tetap menyerang ras-ras lain termasuk manusia. Manusia yang kehilangan sosok pemimpinnya memutuskan membangun tembok raksasa untuk melindungi mereka dari para monster dan terus belajar mengendalikan chakra.

Yah beginilah dunia sekarang, dimana manusia harus tinggal di dalam kota besar yang dipagari oleh tembok raksasa. mau bagaimana lagi, jika keluar dari tembok maka kalian akan dimakan oleh monster yang tinggal disana. Meskipun tinggal didalam tembok belum tentu aman karena masih ada monster yang bisa terbang dan menyemburkan api, dengan kata lain NAGA.

Dalam tembok manusia harus patuh kepada pemimpin kerajaan dengan kata lain, RAJA. Orang yang tidak mematuhi raja akan di penjara atau diberi hukuman mati atau yang paling parah di usir dari dalam kota, tetapi ada pula yang melarikan diri dari kota untuk menghindari hukuman yang di berikan. Mereka yang diusir atau melarikan diri akan disebut EXOUDUS. Para exoudus kriminal sering kali meyerang kota untuk mendapatkan makanan dan senjata. Baru-baru ini terdengar bahwa para exoudus krimanal dari berbagi bangsa telah mebentuk sebuah orgonasisai yang disebut AKATSUKI.

Di dalam kota juga ada dua organisasi pertahanan.

Pertama polisi militer, mereka adalah yang bertugas mengamankan kota dan raja jika ada penyerangan yang terjadi baik dari bangsa lain, monster, naga maupun exoudus. Dalam polisi militer terdapat beberapa divisi seperti unit introgasi yang bertugas untuk menintrogasi para penjahat atau para exoudus krimanal untuk mendapatkan informasi, unit medis kebanyakan bertugas di rumah sakit, dll.

Kedua ANBU, mereka adalah yang bertugas menyerang atau melawan monster guna memperluas wilayah kekuasan manusia. Anbu juga bertugas untuk melawan bangsa lain saat terjadi peperangan. Di dalam anbu dibagi menjadi beberapa tim yang berisi empat orang prajurit yang dipinpin oleh seorang kolenel, dan enam tim akan dimasukan dalam satu divisi yang di pimpin oleh seorang kapten, seorang kapten adalah seorang yang sangat ahli dalam pertempuran dan strategi dan juga setiap kapten ditemani kapten mempunyai seorang wakil kapten, namun setiap kapten harus melapor kepada seorang commander. dan jika ingin menjadi prajurit, kolonel,kapten atau seorang commander di dalam anbu kau harus dapat menggunakan sesuatau yang dinamakan 'chakra'.

Ada pula oraganisasi yang langsung bekerja di bawah raja yang merupakan bagian dari anbu. mereka adalah ANBU BLACK OPS. Anbu black ops adalah satuan paling rahasia berisikan 10 orang prajurit spesialis beberapa dari mereka ditempatkan dalam anbu di berbagai posisi. Identitas mereka adalah rahasia raja seorang, anggota kesatuan tidak ada yang saling mengenal hanya mengetahui kodename yang di berikan bahkan wajah mereka saja tidak pernah terlihat dalam setiap pertemuan anbu black ops karena selalu mengenakan topeng. Semua dalam anbu black ops harus dapat mengendalikan chakra minimal tiga elemen dasar dan memiliki kekkai genkai. Tugas dari anbu black ops adalah membunuh dan tidak pernah membiarka musuh hidup. Saat menjalankan misi anbu black ops tidak pernah meninggalkan saksi mata jika ada saksi mata maki harus dilenyapkan dengan kata lain di bunuh tidak memandang usia ataupun jenis kelamin. Setiap anbu black ops memiliki tatoo berupa angka di tubuh mereka.

Orang yang telah menjadi pasukan anbu harus memilik satu elemen dapat mengendalikan chakra dan memiliki satu elemen dasar. Seorang kolenel harus memiliki dua elemen dasar. Seorang kapten harus memiliki tiga elemen dasar. Dan seorang commander harus memiliki minimal empat elemen dasar dan memiliki kekkai genkai. Sedangkan untuk polisi militer tidak memiliki chakrapun tidak masalah selama kau memiliki kemauan.

Oh ya, dalam tembok juga ada beberapa keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki pengaruh besar bagi pemerintahan. Mereka adalah Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Sarutobi, dan Yamanaka. Seorang dari tiap keluarga besar jika masuk ke dalam anbu maka akan lansung di tempatkan dalam posisi kapten ataupun akan dimasukan dalam anbu black ops. Karena setiap keluarga besar memilki keunggulan tersendiri dan telah di ajarkan cara mengendalikan chakra dan elemen dasar sejak mereka masih kecil. Oleh karena itu saat mereka siap untuk memasuki anbu mereka telah dapat mengendalikan minimal dua elemen. Ada 13 posisi kapten didalm kota dan enam diantaranya diisi oleh setiap keluarga besar. Bahkan commander yang sekarang juga merupakan seorang dari enam keluarga bangsawan yaitu, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Namaku naruto uzumaki, umur 17 tahun, seorang rakyat biasa yang bertugas dalam anbu black ops. Mengapa aku dapat masuk kedalam anbu balck ops? Karena aku dapat mengendalikan tiga elemen yaitu air, tanah dan juga angin, dan telah membangkitkan elemen kayu yang konon hanya dapat digunakan oleh raja pertama hasirama senju. Di dalam anbu balck ops aku diberi kodename F.O.X atau yang lebih mudahnya fox dan tatoo angka 9 terdapat di dada sebelah kiriku. Di dalam kota aku tinggal seorang diri dalam sebuah apartemen sederhana. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku tingl sendiri atau dimana orang tuaku? Jawabanya hanya satu kata entalah. Mungkin mereka telah di bunuh monster atau mereka telah meninggal ketika 'great war' yang terjadi antara semua bangsa di dunia ini.

Yang jelas sejak lahir aku tinggal dengan kakekku si ero-jiji atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama jiraya. Jika kalian bertanya (lagi) dimana dia? Dia sedang pergi keluar dari kota untuk mencari inspirasi untuk novel hentainya. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak disebut exoudus ataupun di hukum. seharausnya siapa saja yang keluar dari kota tanpa izin dari pihak berwenang maka dilarang kembali kedalam kota dianggap telah menjadi exoudus, jika masih nekad kembali maka akan dapat hukum yang paling berat atau hukuman mati. Tapi hal itu seolah tidak berlaku bagi ero-jiji ia dengan bebas dapat keluar dan masuk kota seenaknya saja. Ero-jiji adalah mantan kapten dalam anbu dulu. Makanya aku telah diajari pengendalian chakra sejak kecil dan dapat dengan mudah di tempatkan dalam anbu black ops.

Dan di dalam anbu aku ditempatkan menjadi wakil kapten dari seorang bangsawan nara bernama shikamaru, shikamaru nara. Sebenarnaya aku sudah mengenal shikamaru dari kecil dan kami sering bermain bersama cuman saat muali remaja ia sudah mulai berlatih bersama anak dari bangsawan lain dan aku juga berlatih dan berpergian bersama ero-jiji.

Yah begitulah perkenalan singkatku mengenai duniaku dan diriku.

**Normal P.O.V**

Di dalam sebuah kamar apertement terlihat tempat tidur yang memiliki kundukan di atasnya pertanda bahwa sang empunya masih terlelap di alam sana. Tak lama kemudian kundukan tersebut mulai bergerak-gerak dan mulai mengarah ke samping tempat tidur, dan...

BBUGGHH!

Seorang remaja yang baru kembali dari alam mimpinya di sambut oleh lantai kamarnya dengan posisi kepala kuningnya di bawah dan kakinya diatas tempat tidur. Yup, di adalah pemeran utama kita naruto. Naruto kemudian bangkit dari posisi yang tersungkur dan duduk disamping tempat tidur sambil mengusap wajahnya yang merah akibat dari membentur lantai "satu lagi pagi yang indah" gumannya entah pada siapa. Setelah itu ia melakuan pemansan kecil-kecilan push-up 100 kali, sit-up 200 kali, back-up 200 kali. Sesudah ia pun menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Selepas mandi ia kemudian mengambil sebuah ramen cup dan diseduh dengan air panas dan menikmatinya sambil bersantai.

TOOK! TOOK! TOOK!

Naruto yang mendengar pintunya di ketok kemudian meletekan ramennya yang tinggal setengah kemudian pergi ke arah pintunya. Setelah pintunya terbuka nampaklah seorang yang menggunakan jubah berutudung di depan pintunya.

"ada apa" tanya naruto kepada orang didepanya. " anda dipangil oleh commander hiruzen-sama" jawab orang tadi. "baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar lagi" ucap naruto. "hai" ucap orang tersebut kemudian menghilang meninggalkan jejak asap yang berputar di tempatnya tadi berdiri.

Naruto kemudian masuk kembali kedalm apertemennya mengantikan pakaiannya dengan jelana berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna hitam kemudian ia mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna biru dan sebuah google di kepalnya (itulah yang kayak punya obito kecil). Merasa telah siap naruto kemudian pergi ke tempat sang commander.

Setelah sampai disana naruto menemukan seorang remaja berambut nanas yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dia tanpa google dan juga mengenakan jubah berwarna putih (seperti punya para kapten gotei 13 di BLEACH) pertanda bahwa ia seorang kapten. sedang bersandar di dekat sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar bertuliskan 'COMMANDER'.

"yo, shika" sapa naruto kepada pemuda di depannya a.k.a shikamaru nara. "kau terlalu lama naruto" balas shikamaru dengan malas. "lama kata mu, perasan ini belum sampai satu menit" tanya naruto dengan mata micing. "bagiku itu sangat lama, lagi pula semuanya sudah didalm tinggal kau" ucap shikamaru masih dengan sikap yang tadi. Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban shikamaru " yah sudahlah ayo kita masuk" ucap naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat shikamaru.

Di dalam terdapat di dalam ruang terdapt tiga orang kapten dengan wakil kaptennya masing. Mereka adalah kapten sasuke uchiha dengang wakil kapten kiba inazuka yang setia ditemani oleh anjingnya akamaru, kapten ino yamanaka dengan wakil kapten sakura haruno, kapten chouji dengan wakil kapten rock lee satu-satunya anggota dalam anbu yang tidak memiliki chakra namun kemampuannya telah diakui oleh sang commander dan sang raja. Dan juga ada sang commander hiruzen sarutobi yang mengenakan topi seorang commander dan juga jubah putih yang mirip dengan punya para laksamana ankatan laut pada anime ONE PIECE dan di belakangnya terapat tulisan commander. Naruto dan shikamru kemudian berdiri bersam dengan kepten dan wakil kapten lainnya.

"jadi kalian telah datang" tanya commander dan di beri anggukan oleh para kapten yang berada disitu. "aku kumpulkan kalian disini karena kan kuberikan misi yang amat penting yaitu mengawal putri untuk pergi menemui temannya di daerah ras peri, itu artinya kalian harus keluar dari kota untuk menuju kesana. Kalian akan melindunginya dari para monster dan juga..." hiruzen menahan nafasnya sebentar. "kalian juga tahu bahwa ada berita baru-baru ini bahwa para exoudus telsh membentuk organisasi yang disebut akatsuki, jadi kami perlu kalian untuk melindungi sang putri, kalian akan mulai misi ini jam 1 siang nati, sekian." Lanjut commander. Dan para kapten dan wakil kapten pun keluar meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

"aku harap kau tidak mengacokan misi kali ini" ucap sasuke sinis kepada naruto saat mereka baru keluar dari ruangan commander. "aku tau, aku tau, tuan sempurana" jawab naruto enteng dengan nada mengejek. Mereka pun kembali ke tempat masing-masing untuk menyipkan perlengkapan untuk misi ini.

**Skip Time. Jam 1 siang gerbang utama.**

Terlihat empat orang kapten dengan wakil kaptennya masing-masin tengah berdiri menunggu kedatangan sang tuan putri. Tak lama kemudian munculah rombongan tuan putri yang di kawal oleh beberapa beberapa polisi militer yang bertugas sebagai pengwal kerajaan dengan tuan putri di dalam kereta kuda.

Sang putri kemudian membuka jendela keretanya dan nampak lah seorang remaja wanita dengan rambut merah dengan pakian khas kerajaan. Saat melihat itu maka para kapten dan wakil kapten berlutut di hadapannnya. tetapi sang putri hanya melihat itu dengan tatapan bosan, tetapi tatapannya berubah ketika melihat kapten ino yamanaka dan wakil kapten sakura haruno. "hmm aku ingin kapten yamanak dan wakil kaptennya menemaniku dalam kereta" uacap sang putri, dengan itu maka ino dan sakura beranjak masuk kedalam kereta dengan sopan. "yah sudah ayo kita jalan" lanjut sang putri ketika ino dan sakura telah masuk kedalam kereta.

Tak lama pintu gerbang utama pun terbuka dan rombongan itu mulai bergerak dengan posisi naruto dan kiba di depan, shikamru dan sasuke di tengah bersama pengawal kerajajan dan kereta tuan putri sendiri, chouji dan lee di paling belakang.

Sementara itu didalam kereta sang putri.

"kkyaa sudah lama tidak bertemu sara-chan" ucap ino alay kepada sang putri yang bernama, sara. Sementara sara dan sakura hanya mentup telinga dengan kedua tangan mereka. "diamlah pig kau membuat telinga ku sakit" ujar sakura kepada kaptennya. "apa kau bilang forhead" balas ino sambil memberikan deathglare kepada sakura. " aku bilang diam pig, apa kau tuli" balas sakura dengan memerikan deathglare kepada ino. Dan akhirnya perkelahian antara kapeten dan wakil kapten pun terjadi.

Sementara sara yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas di sudah mengetahui sifat dari dua sahabatnya sejak mereka kecil. "hei bisa kah kalian berdua tenang, bagaimana kalau ada monster yang mendengar suara kalian" uacap sara coba melerei dua sahabatnya itu. "itu gampang jika ada monster maka tinggal dikalahkan" jawab ino dan di beri anggukan oleh sakura. "yah bagaimana dengan para exoudus yang disebut akatsuki" ucap sara membuat ino dan sakura diam.

"HARI YANG SANGAT CERAH" teriak naruto dari barisan depan membuat dia mendapat jitakan di kepala dari kiba. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya berguman 'baka' dan shikamaru menurunkan tangannya yang semula dilipat dibelakang kepalanya kedalam saku celananya. "siapa si bodoh yang berteriak ini" tanya sara kepada ino dam sakura. "pasti ini uahnya naruto si baka wakil kapten dari shikamaru nara" jawab sakura.

Tak lama kemudian muncul beberapa rantai dari dalam semak-semak dan mulai menyerang rombongan itu. Para pengwal kerajaan yang tidak siap pun terkena hantaman beberapa rantai, para kapten dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah begitu pula para wakil kapten namun naas nassib naruto yang terkena hantaman sebuah ranta sehingga membuat di terlempar beberapa meter. Sedangkan ino dan sakura mengeluarkan sang putri dari dalam kereta secepat mungkin tentu saja hal itu menguntungkan mereka jika tidak maka mereka juga bernasib sama dengan kereta yang dihantam oleh sebuah bola baja yang diikatkan di ujung sebuah rantai.

"sial, minna formasi diammond" teriak shikamaru. Akhirnya mereka melakukan formasi diammond dimana saskue dan kiba di depan, chouji dan lee belakang ino dan sakura disamping kiri, shikamaru disamping kanan seorang diri karena naruto yang entah dimana keberadaannya, dan sang putri a.k.a Sara ditengah.

"siapa kalian? cepat keluar" teriak kiba namun tidak ada respon dari para penyerang. "cepat keluar pengecut" teriak kiba lagi. Merasa tidak terima dengan hinaan kiba maka para penyerang itu pun keluar, nampaklah beberapa manusia setengah hewan pertanda bahwa mereka adalah exoudus dari ras zoan para penyerag itu sekitar 20-an orang. "jadi hanya para exodus zoan"


End file.
